


Orange blossoms and Yellow Tulips, Orchids and You

by rheadiangelo



Series: Boys in Love [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheadiangelo/pseuds/rheadiangelo
Summary: Logan plans a surprise for the boys' one month anniversary
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Boys in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Planting seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks! I know it's been a while, but I decided to make it a series!

Logan sat in the hallway outside Virgil’s door. He had now been out here for thirty minutes, waiting. Logan had a surprise planned for their one month anniversary, and needed Virgil to come out of his room on his own for it to work. But it seemed like that would not happen for quite some time. 

On the floor leading from Virgil’s door was a trail of orange blossoms. Logan knew that roses were more traditional, but orange blossoms symbolize eternal love, and Logan wanted Virgil to know that he’d always be there for him. 

Logan sighed, and stood up. Hopefully, whenever Virgil left his room he would follow the trail down to the living room, where Logan had spent the better half of the day building a blanket fort. 

He looked at his watch, Patton was due to start making dinner in twenty minutes, which would be the same time Roman emerged from the Imagination. Twenty minutes. He could do this. 

Logan conjured a basket of red rosebuds and yellow tulips, and started scattering them outside Patton’s door. He had wanted Virgil to come down first, so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed, but at the same time would have to do. Logan reached the part of the hallway where Virgil’s orange blossoms would join with Patton’s flowers and laid down the last yellow tulip. There is sunshine in your smile. What better descriptor of Patton could there be?

Fifteen minutes. Logan replenished the empty basket with red roses, and orchids for Roman. He knew that no matter what flower he chose for Roman, he would be mildly put out if it wasn’t a rose. And orchids symbolize love, beauty, and refinement, which Logan thought Roman would enjoy. They also were a Chinese symbol of many children, but Logan hoped Roman wouldn’t know that. They were nowhere near that point, and Logan didn’t even know if they could have children, given that they lived in Thomas’s head. Fleetingly, Logan had thought about using moss as Roman's flower, but had quickly shaken that thought. Moss wasn't a flower, and it meant maternal love, which did not apply to them. 

He took a deep breath. Ten minutes. He had ten minutes to change into his onesie, and get downstairs. The casserole was almost ready to be taken out of the oven, and the cookies would only take a few minutes. He could do this. 

Logan smiled. It was going to be a beautiful evening, he just knew it.


	2. Mossy Ties and Casserole

Logan painstakingly arranged the cookies in a heart on the platter. He had followed a recipe online, so they most likely wouldn’t be as good as Patton’s normally were, but he was still quite pleased. 

Logan finished setting the table and heard a noise from upstairs. A door. He closed his eyes and strained his ears to hear better. 

“Ooh flowers! Pretty!” It was Patton. Patton would be pleasantly surprised to find dinner already made, and Logan was excited to see his face. Still though, Logan had hoped Virgil would come down first. 

“Roman, come out of there and look!” Patton’s voice carried down the stairs. “It looks like Lolo has done something special for us today!” And that he had. Logan nervously fiddled with his tie. He had changed into a long sleeved button down and dress shoes. He had also stowed his onesie in the pillow fort. He hoped they would appreciate, or at least notice the effort that he had gone to, he even was wearing the horrendous tie Roman had given him last weekend. It was green and blotchy, Roman claimed it was supposed to look like moss, which was endearing, but the whole effect just did not work. And besides, green wasn’t Logan’s color. 

Patton was coming down the stairs with Roman in tow. Logan took a deep breath. He could do this. It was going to be a nice evening. 

“Salutations, Patton, Roman.” Logan smiled at his boyfriends. “I hope you have had a good day today.”

“Oh, Lo!” Patton caught sight of the table behind him. “You made us dinner! Thank you!”

“My dear Nerd, is that a pillow fort I spy?” Roman came up to Logan and kissed his cheek. Logan flushed. They had been dating for a month now, and Logan still got flustered by all the shows of affection. 

“Yes, Roman, it is a pillow fort. I looked up how to adequately construct one, and thought we could watch a film in it after dinner.” Roman smiled at him, and wrapped an arm around Logan's waist. Logan leaned into the touch.

“And you’re even wearing my tie!” Roman practically beamed. “My goodness Starlight, you look lovely. You did all this for us?”

“Yes,” Logan said. He watched as Patton stole a cookie and hummed in appreciation.

“Now let’s go find Virgil, and get this party started!”


End file.
